


La depresión de Stan Marsh

by MissKirigiri



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Best Friends, Bisexual Stan Marsh, Depressed Stan Marsh, Depression, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Kyle Broflovski, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, References to Depression, Secret Crush, Self-Discovery
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKirigiri/pseuds/MissKirigiri
Summary: Cuando Wendy rompe de nuevo con Stan, la tristeza vuelve a asaltar el oscuro mundo del muchacho. Su mejor amigo, Kyle, quiere ayudarlo para que supere la ruptura, pero cuando sus sentimientos secretos colisionan con el desamor de Stan, la armonía de la clase de los cuatro chicos empieza a desmoronarse poco a poco...
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Pareja principal: Kyle Broflovski x Stan Marsh  
> ★ Parejas secundarias: Kyman, Stendy, Creek  
> ★ La edad de los personajes ronda los 15-17 años, quizás se especifique en algún momento de la historia pero no es lo más importante.  
> ★ Se hace uso de lenguaje soez y comentarios ofensivos, pero nada exagerado.

Aquella tarde Stan no regresó del instituto con sus amigos. Los esquivó para no hacerles frente y evitar interrogatorios incómodos.

Tampoco volvió con su novia. Ya no tenía novia.

Wendy y él habían roto de nuevo, o más bien, _ella_ había roto con él. Su relación había tenido muchos baches por el camino, pero tampoco era comparable el noviazgo que mantenían en la actualidad, más maduro y estable, con el romance de niños con el que jugueteaban en la primaria.

De pequeños era algo que no iba demasiado en serio, pero a día de hoy, después de los años que llevaban juntos tanto como novios como amigos, la situación era completamente diferente. Stan amaba a Wendy con locura, y había estado convencido de que el sentimiento era correspondido por la muchacha.

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que ella decidió romper, vaya. Ahí descubrió que estaba equivocado.

El día de ayer, Stan pensaba que Wendy lo quería. Joder, esa misma mañana lo creía. Pero solo hizo falta una mirada seria por su parte, una confesión acerca de la verdad, y la cabeza de Stan se llenó de dudas. ¿Cuántos días llevaba Wendy fingiendo que todo estaba bien? Nadie decide romper de la noche a la mañana, por lo que algo debía haber desencadenado aquella situación.

Stan pensaba y no se le ocurría nada. Aún con la mente en blanco y el pecho abrumado, trataba de darle vueltas a las últimas semanas para detectar su error. Nada. No había nada. Lo único que le venía a la mente era el mismo tormento: ya no había amor, ya no había cariño, y ya no había _nada_.

¿Y la razón? No debía haber ninguna en específico. La culpa era seguramente suya y ya: quizás Wendy se había aburrido de él.

Debía encontrarlo feo, fastidioso, poco interesante o menos guay que antes. A lo mejor le daban asco sus besos. Quizás no quería dar el siguiente paso con él. Las causas podían ser muchas, pero todas terminaban derivando en _él_.

No podía soportarlo, y lo último que deseaba era que alguien más lo viera en ese patético estado.

—Stan, cariño.—Sharon lo recibió con el mismo afecto de siempre cuando llegó a casa, pero enseguida supo que algo iba mal cuando Stan corrió hacia su cuarto sin siquiera mirarla.—¿Hijo? ¿Estás bien?

Stanley no respondió nada, y se encerró en su habitación nada más puso un pie en ella. Se lanzó a la cama, liberó las cadenas que habían reprimido sus lágrimas y empezó a llorar contra su almohada. Trató de no sollozar demasiado fuerte, puesto que no quería que sus padres le dieran la chapa o se pusieran en modo cursi con él; aun así, la intención se quedó en el intento. A lo mejor hasta su hermana lo estaba escuchando.

En fin, que le dieran a Shelly. Ella era su última preocupación en ese instante. Si tenía que burlarse de él por marica o por llorón, adelante, que lo hiciera.

Lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era Wendy. Y por más lágrimas que derramara, Wendy no volvería con él. Ya no. Ella misma le había dicho que aquella vez era la definitiva: ya no eran críos de cuarto, y su relación ya había pasado demasiadas veces por la misma tontería como para seguir intentándolo. Según Wendy, lo suyo ya era "dependencia emocional" y era tóxico para ambos. Debían cortar por lo sano y tomar caminos distintos para ser felices de verdad.

Stan no lo veía así. Él ya era feliz. Era feliz cuando la tenía a ella.

¿Cómo iba a poder ser feliz después de tirar al traste todos los recuerdos que había vivido con ella? ¿Cómo pretendía Wendy que Stanley encontrara la felicidad después de admitirle abiertamente que ella ya no lo era con él?

Todo era una mierda. El mundo entero, pero entero en su totalidad, se había vuelto una puta mierda.

Una jodida, reverenda, grandiosísima puta mierda.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan fingió estar enfermo para poder quedarse en casa al día siguiente. Sus padres no solían dejarle que se saliera con la suya, pero aquella vez hicieron la vista gorda: era obvio que sabían que algo andaba mal, y era altamente probable que lo hubieran escuchado lloriqueando en su habitación. Aun así, y para su sorpresa, en vez de atosigarlo para forzarlo a desahogarse aquella vez lo dejaron en paz.

No era a lo que Stan estaba acostumbrado, pero lo agradecía de corazón. Y que le permitieran faltar a la escuela ya era lo mejor: era cierto que no tenía fiebre o gastrointeritis, pero se le notaba en la cara que no se encontraba bien.

Además, lo último que quería Stan era tener que ver a Wendy en clase o afrontar las preguntas de sus amigos en la parada del bus. Daba por hecho que Eric se burlaría de él, Kenny lanzaría algún comentario despectivo respecto a su ex, y Kyle... Bueno, Kyle. Seguramente él sería el más respetuoso con el tema.

Al fin y al cabo, eran mejores amigos. Aunque a veces era igual de cabrón que los otros.

Apuntaba a una semana tranquila, sin compañías innecesarias y sin los conflictos del mundo exterior, solo él lidiando con su soledad y su tristeza entre las cuatro paredes de su casa. Cuando llamaron a la puerta a entradas de la tarde, Stan se vio forzado a abrir al estar solo. Pensaba que se trataría de un paquete o algo por el estilo, pero al otro lado del umbral estaba nada más ni nada menos que su colega judío.

—¿Stan?—sí que era un cabrón, sí. Al tío no se le ocurrió mejor idea que presentarse en su casa nada más finalizara el horario escolar. ¿Y lo peor de todo? Que no tenía escapatoria.—Tío, qué cojones... Te ves horrible. ¿Estás bien?

Afortunadamente venía solo. Stanley suspiró. Sus ojos aún se sentían hinchados y todo el cuerpo le pesaba una tonelada.

—Pasa.

No añadió nada más a eso. Simplemente tomó asiento en el sofá de la sala de estar, y Kyle lo siguió, un tanto desconcertado.

—Bueno... No has venido a clase.—recalcó lo obvio mientras se sentaba al otro extremo del sofá.—¿Cómo estás?

—He estado mejor.—fue lo único que contestó Stan, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

—Oye... Ya me he enterado de lo que te ha pasado.—ahí sí que lo miró; fue Kyle el que ahora se inquietó un poco.—Todos lo hemos hecho, la verdad...

—¿Qué?

—¡No ha sido culpa de Wendy! Sus amigas lo sabían y se les ha escapado. La noticia ha ido corriendo entre los de la clase y no hay nadie que no lo sepa.—ambos permanecieron callados durante algunos segundos eternos, y entonces Kyle siguió hablando.—Me falta tacto, lo sé. Lo siento.

Stan ya no lo escuchaba.

—Ay, no... ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? ¿Evito ir a la escuela para ahorrarme problemas y ahora lo sabe TODO el mundo?—se llevó las manos a la cabeza, completamente abrumado por la situación.—¿Cómo voy a volver después de que mi ruptura se haya convertido en noticia?

—Me lo imaginaba... No has venido a clase por culpa de lo de Wendy, ¿verdad?—se arrastró con cautela por el sofá para acercarse más a su amigo, que parecía estar al borde de un colapso mental.—Los demás creían que estabas enfermo o algo. ¿Por qué has faltado?

Stan levantó el rostro con furia a la vez que fruncía el ceño y se le cristalizaban los párpados.

—¿Por qué va a ser, Kyle? ¡Mi novia ha roto conmigo después de años de relación!

—Ya, tu novia, la misma con la que has roto cinco veces en el pasado...

—¡No es lo mismo! ¡Esta vez es completamente diferente!—se detuvo momentáneamente para inspirar, exhalar y seguir.—Wendy y yo dejamos ese ciclo de romper y volver en cuarto grado. Ahora íbamos enserio. Y ella misma me ha dicho que ya no vamos a volver.

Finalmente no pudo aguantarlo más y se le escaparon las primeras lagrimillas. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos a la vez que le daba la espalda a su amigo para que éste no lo viera; pero era inútil, pues hiciera lo que hiciera, era obvio que estaba llorando, y Kyle se dio cuenta de eso desde el segundo cero.

—Stan...—apenado de ver a su amigo así, Kyle suavizó su socarronería y apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico.—Tío, no pasa nada. Hay más peces en el mar.

—Pero no son Wendy.—sollozó.—Yo quiero a Wendy.

—Ahora estás así porque acabáis de romper. Ya verás que dentro de poco se te pasará.—trató de sonreír para animarlo, pero Stan ni siquiera lo miraba, así que no tardó en recobrar una expresión afligida.—O puede que no. No sabía que la querías tanto.

Stan se removió en su sitio, provocando que Kyle alejara su mano. Aspiró los mocos que amenazaban con asomarse por sus fosas nasales y se pasó los dedos por los párpados varias veces, en un intento de secarse la humedad brotante.

—Pues claro que la quiero. Ella lo era todo para mí. Mi primer amor, mi primera novia... Y estábamos durando tanto que el tonto de mí se creyó que lo nuestro iba a ser algo para siempre. Ahora me doy cuenta de que he sido un bobo iluso. Wendy ya no me quiere...

—Venga, no digas eso...

—Y para colmo ahora lo sabe toda la clase, por lo que seguro que he hecho el ridículo hoy. Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que Cartman se ha burlado de mí, y a que las chicas habrán hecho comentarios, y que...

—Oye, ya vale. Deja de autotorturarte de esta manera, ¿vale?—reprendió.—Pensar en esas gilipolleces no te va a servir para nada más que deprimirte.

—¡Pero tengo razón!—saltó.—La tengo, ¿a que sí?

—...Bueno... Sí, Cartman ha dicho cosas, pero eso era obvio. A ese culogordo le encanta meter mierda en todas partes.—sus palabras desalentaron a Stan, que volvió a agachar la mirada.—Hey, ¿por qué te pones así por ese cabrón? ¿Desde cuándo te importa la opinión de Cartman?

—Nadie me quiere.—declaró desesperanzado.—Ni una sola persona. Wendy me deja, los demás se ríen...

—Cojones, Stan.—tuvo que tomar aire antes de continuar para no soltar más improperios de los necesarios.—Por supuesto que hay gente que te quiere, idiota. Además, ya te he dicho que no todos se han burlado de ti. Ha habido algunas coñas, tampoco te voy a mentir, pero los que somos más cercanos a ti no hemos dicho nada y hasta te hemos defendido de los chistes. Kenny persiguió a Cartman y todo por el pasillo para pegarle una colleja y se murió cuando le cayó una taquilla encima; así que imagínate.

Kyle pretendía sonar convincente, pero no parecía que sus palabras lograran animar a Stan de ninguna manera: era como si su amigo, a pesar de poder escucharlo, solo fuera capaz de oír las cosas malas del asunto.

Era comprensible que se sintiera fatal tras la ruptura, pero macho, tampoco era para tanto. No podía amar tanto a Wendy, ¿no...?

¿O sí? Sí, seguro que sí podía. Y era probable que Stan quisiera a Wendy mucho más de lo que Kyle podía imaginarse, y más probable era aún que esos sentimientos todavía permanecieran dentro de él a pesar de la reciente separación.

—Tío, entiendo que te sientas como si no te hubieran dado diez patadas en los huevos. Debe ser una putada que Wendy te haya dejado, ¿pero qué piensas hacer ahora? ¡La vida sigue! ¡Y algún día tendrás que volver al insti! A ser posible pronto, porque sin ti las clases son un tostón.

—Necesito tiempo para recuperarme. No sé si será una semana, o dos, pero no pienso salir de casa hasta que me encuentre mejor.

—¿Y crees que tus padres te dejarán quedarte tanto tiempo? Entiendo que les hayas engañado para un par de días, pero no creo que el cuento te vaya a durar mucho más.

—No sé. Me da igual.—se encogió de hombros.—Me infligiré diarrea si es necesario, pero no pienso volver hasta no estar preparado.

Kyle suspiró. Se movió un poco más hacia su derecha, rozando su hombro con el de Stan, y trató de inclinarse para mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

—¿Qué es para ti "estar preparado"? ¿Escuchar el nombre de Wendy Testaburger sin llorar como un marica?—preguntó, y Stanley frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—No tiene gracia, Kyle. Sabes que no me gusta llorar delante de los demás.

—Literalmente llevas llorando desde que he entrado.

—¡No, no es verdad!—rebatió.—¡Esto no es llorar! ¡Es estar sentimental, pero no estoy llorando! ¡Es la fase previa al llanto!

—Claro.—le pellizcó una mejilla, entrando en contacto con el rastro que las lágrimas anteriores dejaron sobre su piel.—Llorar no tiene por qué ser un espectáculo, ¿sabes? Si estás triste, como ahora, lloras. Es normal, así que no tienes que avergonzarte por nada. Aunque sea una mariconada.

Stan sollozó.

—Tampoco diría que me siento triste.—Kyle lo miró confundido.—No siento nada en específico. Simplemente estoy cansado.

La puerta del vestíbulo se abrió de par en par, y en cuestión de pocos segundos Stan recobró una expresión "normal".

Ambos muchachos se giraron para ver de quién se trataba. Solo era Shelly, que había vuelto de sus clases; Kyle volvió a mirar a Stan para comprobar que no se le notara la "fase previa al llanto", y en ese lapso de tiempo la chica señaló al amigo de su hermano con vehemencia.

—¿¡Qué _hashe eshe_ aquí!?—cuestionó con un disgusto claramente visible.

—Hola a ti también, Shelly.—contestó Kyle.—Oye, Stan, te dejo los deberes que hemos hecho hoy y me voy, ¿vale? No quiero molestar a tu hermana ni a tus padres cuando lleguen.

—Como quieras, Kyle. Gracias por haber venido a verme.

El pelirrojo esbozó una pequeña pero honesta sonrisa, y le dio una palmadita a su colega en el hombro.

—No hay de qué, tío. Intenta venir mañana, ¿vale?

—No creo que lo haga.—sus ojos recayeron con sigilo sobre Shelly, que observaba la escena con una mezcla de repugnancia y cabreo monumental.—Las enfermedades requieren un poco más de reposo, ¿sabes?

—Por supuesto, lo que tú digas.

Kyle le siguió el juego para disimular enfrente de su hermana y, tras darle por escrito todas las tareas que habían hecho en clase, se marchó de la residencia Marsh para regresar a su hogar. Shelly no abrió la boca de nuevo hasta que Kyle se fue.

—¿Qué cojones _hashía eshe_ niñato aquí, Stan? ¿Ha venido para que le _peguesh_ el sida?

—Déjame en paz, Shelly. Solo ha venido para darme los deberes del cole.

—Que raro que aún te queden amigos, con lo nenaza que _eresh_.—dejó ir el comentario con la aspereza que la caracterizaba y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.—En cinco _minutosh_ empieza mi programa favorito, _ashí_ que más te vale haberte marchado del sofá.

—Claro.—Stan contestó a pesar de que su hermana ya no lo escuchaba.—Ahora me voy.


End file.
